


꿈에

by howweusedtobe



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe





	1. 上

본래 세상만사란 게 깨달았을 땐 이미 늦은 법이다. 제기랄, 할은 나지막히 욕설을 내뱉었다. 그리고 약간의 발길질, 그게 할이 할 수 있는 반항의 전부였다. 팔다리를 있는 대로 틀어쥔 놈들이 할을 실컷비웃었다. 우리를 얕봤지? 사실이었기 때문에 할은 딱히 대꾸해줄 말이 없었다. 처음 임무를 받았을 때만 해도 지극히 흔한 마약 밀거래 단속 업무라고 생각했기 때문이었다. 점심 안에 돌아올 수 있는 간단한 일이라 판단해 백업도 없이 혼자 나갔고, 방심의 결과 이 자리에 이런 꼴로 널브러져 있게 되었다. 반지의 힘은 다한 지 오래, 수적으로 훨씬 열세인 데다 놈들은 덩치도 컸고 결정적으로 반지를 썼다. 

육식공룡처럼 생겨서 꼬리가 크고 두꺼운 놈이 할의 볼에 주먹을 내리찍었다. 코뼈만은 건지자는 생각으로 고개를 돌리니 뺨에 돌덩이같은 것이 와닿았다. 대번에 입안에서 피맛이 느껴졌고 골까지 울려 머리가 온통 얼얼했다. 피를 토해낼 틈도 없이 발길질이 이어졌으며, 놈들은 할이 다시 정신을 차리더라도 반지만은 쓰지 못하도록 할 작정이었는지 반지를 낀 할의 손을 반대방향을 당겨 기어이 부러뜨렸다. 

어으으.....

제아무리 의지력이 강하더라도 아픈 것은 어쩔 수 없는 노릇이다. 할은 괴로움에 몸을 비틀었다. 물론 눈빛만큼은 아직도 죽여버리겠다는 독기를 품을 만큼 생생했으나 실현할 힘 없는 공허한 협박이 통할 리가 없었다. 

이제 어쩔 속셈이지?

이럴 때에는 시간을 끌어야 한다. 할은 고통으로 흐려져가는 정신을 애써 그러모았다. 반지 힘이 완전히 소진되기 전에 불특정 다수를 향한 구조 요청을 보냈다. 옐로우 랜턴에 관련된 급한 일이라는 식으로 단도직입적으로 설명했으니 카일이나 존이나, 아니면 이 근처에 있는 랜턴 누구라도 받아보고 와주리라. 그 전에 놈들이 대체 무엇을 할 작정인지 최대한 정보를 캐내야 했다. 공룡같은 놈이 행동대장이었는지 할의 멱살을 잡고 몸을 들어올린 뒤 위협적으로 흔들어댔다. 할은 여유로움을 잃지 않기 위해 안간힘을 썼다. 눈에 피가 들어가는지 제법 따가워서 자꾸만 감겼다.

옐로우 랜턴이 그린랜턴을 경멸하는 게 그렇게 놀랍나?

날카로운 손톱에 제복이 찢기며 맨살이 드러났다. 공기가 서늘했다. 할은 몸을 파르르 떨며 허공에 들린 다리를 휘적였다. 놈이 꼬리로 할의 맨가슴을 쓸었다. 심장께에 찍힌 흉터같은 시네스트로 군단 마크에 시선이 닿자 놈의 얼굴에 흉악한 미소가 걸렸다. 이건 그냥 마크가 아니라 이제는 지긋지긋한 본딩의 흔적이었다. 최초로 본딩이 되었을 때에는 그린랜턴 마크였으나 그가 자신을 배신함과 동시에 보란듯이 그가 창조해낸 숙적의 문장으로 바뀌었었던 것이다. 기나긴 노력으로 본딩은 이미 끊어졌으나 몸에 남은 흔적만큼은 지울 길이 없었다. 그걸 아는지 모르는지, 놈은 그 상처에 주둥이를 들이밀고서 한참을 관찰했다. 콧김이 역겨운 게 꼭 몸을 더듬는 것만 같았다. 

네놈들은, 단순히 그린랜턴을 노리던 게 아니잖아. 약이니 뭐니 변명거리를 만들어 함정을 팠던 것도 다 날 유인하기 위한 수작질이었겠지.

이대로 범해질 거라고 생각했으나 뜻밖에도 놈은 할을 그대로 놔주었다. 한참을 얻어맞아 몸에 힘을 넣고 있지 않았던 탓에 할은 넘어지며 무릎을 시멘트 바닥에 제대로 찍혔다. 눈물이 핑 돌아 할은 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 놈이 동료인지 부하인지를 시켜 무릎을 붙잡은 채 끙끙대는 할을 다시 붙잡았다. 노란 수갑이 나타나 뒤로 한껏 당겨진 할의 왼쪽 손발목과, 오른쪽 손발목을 각각 한 짝씩 고정했다. 버둥대도 도망갈 수 없도록 노란 철봉에 두 사슬을 한데 묶어 단단히 결박했다. 

가슴팍의 문양을 보니 넌 틀림없는 할 조던이로군. 그렇다면 널 노렸다는 말은 참이다.

놈의 시선이 음흉하게 번득였다. 할은 피를 삼켰다. 놈들은 이제껏 한번도 얼굴을 본 적이 없었던 녀석들이었다. 싸우기 전후에 들은 정보를 종합해보면 애초에 할이 활동하는 구역의 정반대편에서 쓰레기짓을 하던 놈들이었고 그 증거로 놈들은 징표를 보기 전까진 할이 맞는지도 확신하지 못했다. 대체 아무 연관성도 없는 놈들이 자신을 콕 집어 나쁜 일을 꾸밀 이유는 또 뭐란 말인가? 놈들의 목적이 정말로 할의 몸이어서 욕보여야만 한다면 그게 가장 이해가지 않을 일이었다. 할이 유명한 (아마 저들 입장에선 악명높은) 그린랜턴이긴 하나 놈들이 자신에게 몹쓸짓을 해서 직접적으로 취할 이득이 없었다. 이득이 없으면 그린랜턴 측에게 노출되는 수고를 감내하면서까지 자신을 탐낼 이유도 없었다. 

아, 머리가 아파와 생각이 빙글빙글 돌았다. 할은 가슴을 최대한 쭉 펴고 의기양양한 자세를 취하려 안간힘을 썼으나 자꾸만 몸이 무너졌다. 숨쉬기가 약간 힘들었고 눈에서 초점이 나가 놈을 잘 보기 위해선 인상을 써야만 했다. 놈이 가까이 가져와 몇 방울 튀겨주기 전까지 할은 놈이 들고있는 물건이 주사기라는 것도 알아보지 못했다.

하지만 마약 얘기가 함정이라는 것은 거짓이지.

날카로운 주사바늘이 가슴팍을 파고들었다. 흉이 있던 바로 그 자리였다. 외계 약이라 그런가 혈관으로 퍼져들어감에 따라 몸이 점차 얼어붙는 듯한 느낌이 났다. 할은 추위를 타는 사람처럼 입을 벌리고 후후 불었다. 

나한테, 무슨, 볼, 일이, 있는, 거야?

이가 덜덜 떨렸다. 노출된 맨가슴이 동상을 입은 것처럼 시려오다 나중에는 아예 감각이 사라졌다. 신체 말단까지 마비되며 의식까지 얼어붙는 듯했다. 꼭 얻어맞아 피가 빠져나간 자리를 이 수상한 액체가 대체하는 것만 같은 느낌이 들어서, 할은 느리게 고개를 흔들었다. 사고가 정지했다. 놈이 손을 뻗어 할의 머리채를 휘어잡았다. 놈의 손은 이제 불보다도 더 뜨거웠다. 아직 멀쩡하잖아, 약을 더 넣어. 놈이 명령했다. 잡놈 몇몇이 주섬주섬 고체로 된 약과 주사바늘을 더 꺼내왔다. 마약 딜러라는 말이 아주 헛말은 아니었는지 놈은 할을 조금 더 쳐다본 것만으로 얼마나 더 투어해야 하는지 적정량을 알아내더니 할의 몸에 약을 좀 더 집어넣었다. 미칠 것 같아서, 할은 본능적으로 몸을 꿈틀대며 저항했다. 

기억이 맞다면 이 약은 환각제였다. 극도로 최근에 발견된 성분이라 아직 부작용조차 제대로 알려져있지 않았고, 그 미지의 반작용이 심각하게 걱정될 만큼 효과가 매우 강력했다. 기우는 아닌지 과도하게 남용했던 몇몇은 이미 사망했다고 들었다. 그래서 비단 그린랜턴 군단 뿐 아니라 각각의 행성 정부에서도 자체적으로 하루빨리 유통을 근절하려고 기를 쓰고 있었는데, 이상하게 할에게만큼은 듣지 않는 모양이었다. 더 넣어! 더! 더! 놈의 표정이 점점 더 험악해졌다. 할은 억지로 알약 다섯 개를 더 삼켰고 뇌 회로마저 얼어붙은 듯한 추위를 견디며 주사를 몇 대나 더 맞았다. 옐로우 랜턴 반지가 하는 말이 맞다면 인간에겐 치사량에 가까운 수준이었다. 잔챙이들이 살짝 겁을 내며 놈을 말렸다. 이러다 일찍 죽어버리기라도 하면 큰일이라는 것이다. 괜찮아, 이 녀석이 죽으면 다른 방법을 쓰면 돼. 그 새끼를 꺾을 방법이 요놈한테서만 나오는 것도 아니고. 놈이 이를 갈았다. 그러나 초초하긴 한 모양인지 꼬리를 바닥에 탁탁 내리쳤다. 육중한 소리인지 바닥의 잔돌이며 먼지가 풀썩 들렸다가 꺼졌으나 반쯤 마비된 할에겐 벽 세 개를 넘어 들어오는 소리만큼이나 멀고 작았다. 그 새끼? 무슨 말인지 알아듣고 싶었는데 그 몇 글자도 처리하기 버거웠다. 졸음인지 뭔지가 밀려와 현실이 자꾸만 눈앞에서 달아났다. 

난 그린랜턴을 혐오한다. 하지만 그것보다 더 싫은 것은 시네스트로지. 그 새끼가 싫은 건 너도 마찬가지라고 들었어. 본딩이 끊긴 걸 보니 아주 틀린 말도 아니지? 그러니 잡생각 말고 순순히 협조하는 게 좋을 거다.

시네스트로를? 아무리 그녀석이 혐오스럽다 해도 겨우 이따위 녀석들과 손을 잡고서? 할은 더더욱 이 상황이 이해가 가지 않았다. 놈들 말에 따라주고 싶지도 않았다. 한때 사랑했던 사람에 대한 마지막 예의였다. 다시한번 그를 죽이게 되더라도, 이렇게 비겁한 식으로가 아니라 전장에서 정정당당하게 최후를 맞게 해주자고 스스로 다짐했었다. 할은 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 눈을 아주아주 느리게 깜빡였다. 애타게 응답이 있을 리 없는 반지를 찾았으나 추위로 손가락과 발가락이 곱아들었다. 숨이 깊고 무거웠다. 힘을, 의지를, 시간을, 시네스트로. 생각이 더이상 나아가질 않았다. 의문만이 심장께에 턱 틀어박힌 채 서서히 약물에게 잠식되었다. 놈이 머리채를 놓자 고개가 풀썩 꺾였다. 

잘 들어라, 넌 놈의 가장 행복했던 기억을 훔쳐보면 되는 거야. 

시네스트로의 가장 행복했던 기억, 할은 전율했다. 싫어, 이런 식으로 엮이고 싶지 않아, 할은 눈을 꽉 감았다. 그러나 의지와는 상관없이, 놈의 말이 무슨 신호라도 되는 양 심장께서부터 몸에 따스한 기운이 퍼져나갔다. 굳었던 몸에 도로 피가 통하며 온 몸이 아렸다. 할이 가벼운 경련을 일으키자 놈은 그제서야 만족스럽다는 듯 킬킬 웃었다. 족쇄를 풀어준 뒤 할이 완전히 힘이 빠져 풀썩 엎어지자 몸을 대충 갈무리해 제대로 눕힌 뒤 팔목이며 발목을 다시 결박했다. 할에게는 그런 현실의 직접적인 접촉보다 가슴에서 느껴지는 가상의 통증이 더 거슬렸고 그만큼 아팠다. 할은 이 느낌을 진절머리나게 잘 알 고 있었다. 본딩이 이어지려 할 때 느껴지는 기묘한 감각이었다. 

제기랄, 혼자 오는 게 아니었다. 아니면 적어도 지금보다는 더 강인했어야만 했다. 어떻게 끊어낸 본딩인데 겨우 이런 놈들 때문에. 분했다. 눈에서 눈물이 한 방울 흘러내렸다. 그러나 제아무리 의지가 강하다 한들 몸에서 일어나는 화학적인 작용을 무시할 수는 없었다. 지금 상황에서는 할보다 약이 더 강했다. 할의 머리는 놈의 명령에 순순히 굴복해 시키는 대로 굳게 닫힌 저편을 두드려댔다. 물론 저 너머는 시네스트로의 영역이었다. 할은 이대로 다시 이어지느니 차라리 죽고만 싶었다. 할의 정신은 주인의 의사 따윈 아랑곳하지 않고 열리지 않는 문을 손톱으로 긁어 부수어댔다. 금세 손톱이 부러져 피가 흘러내렸다. 뭉툭해진 손으로는 상대방의 의식에 상처를 낼 수 없어지자 이빨과 발톱까지 동원해가며 온 몸으로 발악을 해댔다. 

처음엔 미동도 없던 시네스트로는, 한발 늦게 할의 침입을 알아채고 놀란 모양이었는지 고삐를 늦추었다. 본딩이 끊어진 뒤로는 물론이거니와 애시당초 최초로 이어졌을 때에도 이렇게까지 간절하게 시네스트로의 마음에 침입하려 한 적은 없었기 때문이다. 할은 마음으로 전해지는 그의 당황스러움에 응답할 정신머리가 없었다. 그저 고집만 부려댔고, 슬슬 그가 불쾌해하며 밀어내려는 찰나 아주 조금 열린 틈을 파고들어 기어이 시네스트로의 의식에 침투했다.

시야가 점멸했다. 할은 정신을 잃었다.


	2. 中

블라인드를 비스듬히 타넘은 햇살이 눈에 닿아도 몸만 슬쩍 틀어버리고 말 한가로운 저녁이었다. 할은 소파에 앉아 시네스트로가 방문을 열기를 기다렸다. 정확하게 표현하자면, 그를 기다려야만 한다는 걸 알고 있었다, 중요한 소식이 있기 때문이라는 것까지도. 그러나 시네스트로는 정해진 시간을 훌쩍 넘기도록 나타나지 않을 터였다. 아마 그의 일이 사적인 소식을 반나절이나 미뤄뒀다 들어야 할 정도로 어려웠을 것이기에. 이대로 방문을 열고 나가 정확히 무슨 일인지 알아보는 것도 썩 나쁜 생각은 아니었을 것이다. 아니면 낮잠을 조금 자두는 것도 건강에 도움이 되리라. 결국에는 이것도 저것도 하지 않고서 그를 위한 찻물이나 다시 덥히리라는 것을 알면서도, 할은 고민했다.  
시네스트로는 제법 괜찮은 배우자였다. 뒤늦게 찾아온 사랑에 설레면서도 조급증을 내지 않았고 무턱대고 부담스러운 선물들을 안겨주지도 않았다. 손을 마주잡은 채로 단 둘이서 공원을 걷는 소박한 데이트를 할 줄 아는 남자였고 때로는 반지의 힘으로 달까지 닿는 녹색의 에스컬레이터를 만들어 함께 걸어올라가는 낭만적인 이벤트를 벌일 줄도 알았다. 할은 진심으로 그의 반려자가 된 것을 행복하게 여겼으며 그로 인해 태어난 결과물까지도 눈에 넣을 듯 아꼈다. 내가 지금 하고 있는 생각을 그이가 저 멀리서 똑같이 하고 있을 리는 없었지만, 부부는 참으로 일심동체라고 생각했고 그의 정신과 건강이 모두 나와 같다고 생각했다. 오늘 해야만 하는 말은 그런 소중한 이에게 전해줄 소식이었다. 오감이 아찔하고 온몸의 털이 곤두설, 어쩌면 인생의 전환점이 될지도 모르는 아주 중요한 소식 말이다. 그러므로 할 역시 가장 완벽한 상태에서 그를 맞아야만 했다.   
손에 찻잔이 잡혔다. 고개가 따라서 돌아갔고 할은 주전자를 곁눈질로 확인했다. 언뜻 봐도 물이 적어서, 싹 비운 뒤 새로 따라넣고 물을 덥혔다. 식어서 갈고, 또 기다리는 동안 먼저 마셔버려서 간 게 벌써 세 번째였다. 그러나 흐트러짐 없이, 노하는 기색 없이 차분히 당장의 일에만 집중하고 있으려니 드디어 문이 열리는 소리가 들렸다. 할은 자리에서 일어났다.  
탈!  
목소리를 들으면 그의 표정은 늘 풀어지곤 했다. 이번에 탈은 양팔을 벌리고서 희미하게 웃었다. 햇살이 입꼬리에 걸려 옅게 그림자가 졌다. 할은 눈으로 그의 입술을 훑었다. 눈동자며 콧대, 콧수염을 하나하나 재확인했다. 위화감. 그것이 할 조던이 제일 먼저 떠올린 단어였다. 할이 아는 시네스트로는 이토록 조건없이 부드러운 남자가 아니었으며, 조건을 덕지덕지 달고서도 절대 이렇게 될 수 없는 남자였다. 하지만 오늘같은 날인데도? 머릿속에서 두 개의 자아가 섬찟 모습을 드러냈으며, 멈칫하던 할은 애매한 결론을 내렸다,   
어쩌면 꿈일지도 모르겠다고. 정말로 잠이 들어서 꾸는 꿈이든, 현실감 넘치는 백일몽이든 어쨌든 거짓이리라. 진짜일 리가 없었다. 그러면 어떻게 해야만 하나? 그이는 못이 박힌 듯 그자리에 서서 쭉 할이 와서 안기기만을 기다렸다. 시간이 멎은 듯했다. 바람 소리 하나 들리지 않았고 시계 초침이 똑딱이는 소리마저 끊겼다. 그의 미소만이 유일하게 시간을 가로질러 걸려있었다. 그것이 속에서 치밀어오를 듯한 할의 정신을 누그러뜨렸다. 꿈이라면, 조금은, 즐겨도 좋지 않을까. 그토록 찬란한 태양도 블라인드를 만나면 수십갈래로 찢어졌다가 그림자가 시작되는 부분에서 완전히 방 안으로 용해되어버리고 마는 이치였다. 할의 정신력 역시 어느 정도는 이 방의 무거운 공기에 용해된 듯했다.   
할은 무슨 일이냐고 따져묻는 대신 당연한 걸 바라왔던 사람처럼 그의 품에 안겼다. 동작은 부드러웠으나 안기는 모양새는 가벼웠다. 시네스트로는 마주안았다. 등에 감겨오는 손길에는 무게가 실려있지 않았고 가슴팍에선 그 어떤 것도, 단단함도 물렁함도 뜨거움도 차가움도 느껴지지 않았다.   
왜 이렇게 늦었어?  
답을 알고 있었다. 그럼에도 그렇게 물을 수밖에 없었고 정해진 답을 들어야만 했다.   
일이 있었어.  
시네스트로가 그의 머리카락 사이에 손을 묻었다. 쓰다듬고 있는데 온기가 없었다. 할은 검지손가락을 들어 신의 빗장뼈를 따라 죽, 손을 그었다. 분명 이 자리에 있는데, ‘알고 있는데도’ 이것은 그저 허상일 뿐 시네스트로가 아니었다. 대체 누구를 위한. 신이 간지럽다는 듯이 할의 손을 잡았다. 붉고 단단한 그의 손은 정말로 느껴질 것만 같았다. 할은 의미없이 키득대며 고개를 들었다. 다른 팔로 신의 목을 휘어감고 신의 아랫입술을 빨아들였다. 입술에서는 악몽의 맛이 났다. 눈을 감자 돌아갈 수도 없고 되돌아가서도 안 되는 그 어디쯤을 더듬게 만드는 헛된 기대가 피부로 스며들어 독처럼 몸에 퍼졌다.  
당신, 요즘 너무 자주 바쁜 거 아냐?  
문득 느껴지는 서글픔의 출처를 할은 알지 못했다. 왜 이 순간 정확하게 그 말을 해야만 했는지도 알지 못했으며 그저 막연한 감정의 뒤섞임만을 감지했다. 할이 품에서 벗어나자 시네스트로는 의자를 끌어다 할을 앉혔다. 이제 신은 내려다보고 있었다. 시선의 높이, 태양빛의 길이, 점처럼 정지한 자신, 사진처럼 박제된 기억만이 인상에 깊게 남았다. 그것이 아니라면 확실한 건 아무것도 없었다.   
코루가가 호락호락한 곳은 아니잖아.  
심지어 그가 하는 말조차도 모조리 조각 난 피편에 불과했다. 확고한 자신의 존재감과, 아득하기만 한 시네스트와의 사이에서 할은 번민했다. 물에 미친 달을 보고 있는 것만 같았다. 잡으려 가까이 가면 그저 옷이 젖고 폐에 물이 들어 찰 뿐인지도 몰랐다. 하지만 괴로워 죽을 거라 단정짓기엔 너무나도 행복했다. 할은 자신의 배에 손을 얹었다. 모든 확신은 거기에서부터 나왔다. 왜냐하면,  
아린.  
시네스트로가 이름을 불렀다. 할은 고개를 떨구었다. 그제서야 피부색이 눈에 들어왔다. 배를 소중하게 끌어안은 손은 운가라인의 것처럼 붉었다. 비로소 생각의 가닥이 잡혔다. 이것은 어떤 의미에서든 꿈이 아니었다. 허상 역시 아니었다. 단지 그의 시네스트로가 아니었고 그의 기억이 아니었을 뿐이다. 할은 고개를 치켜들었다. 시네스트로의 눈빛이 변해있었다.   
아린?  
아니, 아니야.  
정수리에서 발끝까지, 시네스트로의 시선이 할을 옥죄었다. 온 몸이 떨려왔다. 머리가 지끈지끈 아파왔다. 시야가 뒤집히고 공간이 무한히 작아져 소멸했다가 다시 멀쩡하게 모습을 드러냈다. 이것은 할의 기억이 아니었다. 시네스트로의 기억이었다. 그는 본딩을 통해 시네스트로의 머리에 무단으로 침입했으며 그의 기억을 훔쳐보았다, 그의 가장 소중한 기억을. 할은 시네스트로의 품에서 빠져나오려 버둥댔다. 몸이 시네스트로의 몸에 달라붙은 것처럼 옴짝달싹 할 수 없었다. 구역질이 났다.   
그럼 넌 누구지?  
시네스트로가 물었다.  
할이 헤매는 것과 달리, 그는 아주 하찮은 먼지가 달라붙었다는 양 할을 간단히 떼어내 저만치 던져버렸다. 껍질이 벗겨지는 느낌과 함께 아린에서 분리된 할은 공간의 어딘가에 널브러졌다. 어쩌다 그의 머리에 들어가게 되었지? 도무지 기억이 나지 않았다. 배만 죽어라고 아팠다. 본딩 때문이라는 생각은 한참 후에나 들었고 당장은 그저 배를 움켜쥐고선 바닥을 나뒹굴 뿐이었다.   
조던?  
아까는 그토록 생명으로 충만했는데, 이제 배는 텅 비어있었다. 제정신을 찾으며 손발에 온기가 돌아왔는데도 배는 차갑기만 했다. 아이, 시네스트로가 가장 소중히 여긴 기억은, 할이 언뜻 본 그 기억은, 시네스트로가 자기가 아버지가 될 것임을 알게 된 순간이었다. 할은 남자였으며 당연스럽게도 불임이었다. 본딩은 가능할지 몰라도 아이를 낳아줄 수 있을 리가 없었다. 왜 처음부터 이상하다고 눈치채지 못했을까. 시네스트로가 성을 내며 환상통을 겪는 할을 걷어찼다. 아직 정신을 덜 차린 건지 유산할지도 모른다는 생각이 문득 들었으나, 도무지 어처구니가 없는 생각이어서 웃음이 나왔다. 그 웃음이 거슬렸던지 시네스트로는 할의 멱살을 쥐고 할을 들어올렸다. 할의 눈가는 맞은 흔적으로 약간 벌개져 있었다.   
여기서 대체 뭘 하는 거냐.  
본딩을 처음 맺던 날조차도 할은 그의 머릿속에 들어가지 않았다. 그 역시 할의 머릿속에 들어가지 않았다. 그게 두사람이 맺은 일종의 규칙이었다. 뇌의 모든 것을 공유할 수 없다면 본딩이 무슨 의미가 있겠느냐 하겠지만 그때는 그게 프라이버시를 지키는 좋은 방법 같았고 사실 지금도 마찬가지였다. 그러므로 본딩이 다 끊어져버린 지금에서야, 할이 난데없이 그의 뇌리에 침투한 것은 중죄였다. 변명의 여지도 없었다. 일어나서는 안 될 일이었다. 게다가 할이 본 것은 그냥 기억도 아니었고, 할이 슬쩍 엿봤던 것도 아니었고, 그 증거로 아플 리 없는 납작한 배가 쓰렸다.   
할은 미안했다. 약물을 이겨내지 못하는 정신머리를 갖고 있어서 미안했다. 대신 임신해줄 수도 없는주제에 그의 행복한 기억을 훔쳐봐서 미안했다. 그의 가장 행복한 기억이 되어줄 수 없어서 미안했다. 먼저 본딩을 끊자고 했던 주제에 어떤 식으로든 다시 이어지게 해서 미안했다.   
입을 열고자 했을 때, 배의 통증이 번져 가슴에까지 이르렀다. 그제서야 할은 이것이 단순한 환상통이 아니라 약물의 과다투여로 인한 부작용이란 것을 깨달았다. 시네스트로 잔당에게 붙들려 시네스트로의 머리에 침입한 대가로, 할은 죽어가고 있었던 것이다. 정확하게 어떤 상태인지는 알 수 없었으나 현실감각이 이토록 느리게 되돌아오는 것을 보면 아마도 심각하리라 짐작되었다. 어쩌면, 이대로 그의 머리속에서 잠이 드는 것이 이득일지도 몰랐다. 그렇게 되면 놈들은 영원히 시네스트로의 비밀을 모르게 될 테니까. 하지만 할은 시네스트로를 아직까지 사랑하는 만큼, 책임 하나 지지 않고 그의 기억을 망친 채 여기서 죽어버릴 수는 없었다.   
블라인드가 사라졌다. 볕은 강하진 않았지만 할을 감싸기엔 충분했다. 할은 태양을 쳐다보았다. 시네스트로는 여기서 무엇을 하느냐고 물었다. 그 말에 제대로 된 대답을 하려면 밖에 나가서 그와 얼굴을 마주해야만 했다. 옐로랜턴이니 뭐니 하는 이유를 들어가며 그의 기억을 이 이상 망칠 수는 없었기 때문이다.   
미안해.   
할은 태양을 향해 손을 뻗었다. 태양은 점차 하늘 위로 떠올라 방 안을 달구었다. 가슴과 배의 통증 역시 강렬해졌으며, 귀청을 먹어버릴 듯한 소리가 조금씩조금씩 귓가에 들려왔다.   
눈을 떴다. 옐로 랜턴 놈들이 정지한 심장을 다시 뛰게 하기 위해 전기 충격을 주고 있었다. 할은 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 외계 눈알 여러 개가 할의 얼굴을 향했다.   
그래서, 대답해봐라. 시네스트로가 가장 소중하게 여기는 것은 무엇이냐?


	3. 下

그래서, 대답해봐라. 시네스트로가 가장 소중하게 여기는 것은 무엇이냐?

 

소중하게 여기는 것이 무엇이냐고? 그날, 그는 자기가 아버지가 되리라는 소식을 들었다. 할은 시네스트로와 아린을 닮은 아이를 떠올리려고 노력했다. 붉은 피부에, 까만 동공과 노란 눈을 가진 예쁜 갓난아기. 여자일 수도 남자일 수도 있었다. 어머니 아버지를 생각하면 아기는 총명했을지도 모른다. 하지만, 이제껏 시네스트로에게 자식이 있었다는 이야기를 들은 적이 없었으니 헛일이었다. 할은 이전에 시체로 되살아난 아린을 멀리서 잠깐이나마 바라본 적이 있었고, 아마 아이도 그때쯤, 혹은 그 이전 어느 시점에 죽었을 거라고 넘겨짚었다. 어쩌면 아예 유산이 되어버렸는지도 모를 일이다. 물론 어딘가에 정체가 숨겨진 채 멀쩡히 살아있을 가능성도 있었으나, 할은 거기까지는 시네스트로의 과거를 캐고 싶지는 않았으며 무엇보다도 제 배에서 생명이 고동치던 아릿한 느낌을 생생히 기억하고 있었다. 그런 말을 고작 옐로랜턴 수장 자리가 탐이 나 사다리를 기어오르기 위해 발악하는 잔챙이 몇 놈에게 해줄 수는 없었다. 

병신들, 본인한테 직접 물어볼 용기가 없으면 닥치지 그래?

간신히 살아난 몸이란 생각이 있기나 한 건지, 할의 퉁명한 대답을 들은 놈들은 분노에 휩싸여 할을 구타했다. 빌어먹을, 배가 지독하게 아팠다. 온몸이 뻣뻣해서 잘 움직일 수도 없었는데 어찌나 아픈 곳만 골라가며 때리는지 생리적인 눈물이 줄줄 흘러나와 할은 그만 체면을 다 구겼다. 시네스트로쪽에서 다시 본딩을 닫아거는, 그러니까 단호하게 거절당하는 느낌부터 거지같았는데 신체적으로도 혹사를 당하니 버텨낼 재간이 없었다. 제아무리 한 섹터에서 의지가 가장 강한 남자라고 해도 말이다. 

네가 뭐라고 지구말로 웅얼대는 소리를 들었다. 

놈이 이미 부러진 할의 손가락을 발로 밟고는 바닥에 비벼댔다. 할은 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 숨을 들이켰다. 비명이 절로 튀어나왔다. 

못 봤을 리 없다.

서늘한 공기가 상처에 휘감겼다. 할은 바닥이 참 차갑다는 생각을 했다. 외계 물질이라 뭐라고 설명할 수는 없었지만 꼭 지구의 콘크리트 바닥 같은 느낌이었다. 단단하고, 부셔지려면 아주 강력한 힘이 가해져야만 한다. 할은 숨을 쉬었다. 시간이 얼마나 지났는지는 모르겠으나, 보통 심폐소생술 1사이클을 도는 데에 5~10분이 걸리고 그 사이클을 여러번 돌았을테니 연락이 닿았다면 분명 조만간 누군가가 와줄 것이었다. 구원자가 왔을 때, 이 바닥을 어떻게 구멍내기만 한다면….

허튼 수작 부리지 말고 불어라. 시네스트로의 약점은 무엇이지?

나 자신을 믿어야 한다. 할 수 있다고 스스로를 다독여야만 한다. 이까짓 아픔 따위 탈출하기만 하면 금세 가실 거라고 어떻게든 합리화를 해야만 한다. 할은 이를 악물고 고통을 견뎌냈다. 발길질을 했다. 이로 한 놈을 깨물었다. 놈들이 주사를 다시 놓으려고 하자 미친듯이 저항했다. 아픔이, 맨주먹으로 돌벽을 있는 힘껏 두드리는 듯한 통증이 밀려왔다. 그들앞에서 반지를 쓸 수 없는 할은 무력하기만 했다. 아무리 신체적으로 반항해도 털끝하나 달라지지 않았다. 다시 살아난지 얼마 되지 않은 몸은 가뜩이나 약하고 보잘것없었다. 

없어. 있다고 해도 다시는 만들 수 없어.

할은 어거지로 웃었다. 입꼬리가 후들후들 떨렸다. 시네스트로의 약점은 아린이 품었던 아이였다. 아린은 죽었다. 그 다음에 그가 선택한 사람은 할 조던이었다. 할은 남자였다. 아마 시네스트로가 행복한 순간을 겪는 일은 두번다시 찾아오지 않을 것이었다. 만일 나 또한 그에게 아이를 안겨줄 수 있었더라면. 할은 생각했다. 그랬더라면 시네스트로를 다시 한번 웃게 만들 수 있었을까. 망쳐버린 그의 기억을 새로운 빛으로 덧칠해줄 수 있었을까. 그를, 내심 염원하는 대로, 구원할 수 있었을까. 

부질없는 바람이었다. 할은 제가 한 행동에 대해 어느 하나 책임져줄 수 없었다. 그러니 시네스트로에게 뺨을 맞는 한이 있더라도 살아서, 죄값을 치러야만 했다. 할은 필사적으로 반지를 불렀다. 마지막의 마지막까지 의지를 그러모아 작고 단단한 구조물을 몰래 만들어냈고, 이게 안 먹힌다면 차라리 놈들 모두에게 범해질 각오로 바닥을 내리쳤다. 

굉음이 들렸다. 연기가 자욱하게 피어나 시야를 가렸다. 놈들이 손을 허우적댔다. 

썅, 뭐야?

실패인가? 바닥에는 금만 살짝 간 것 같았다. 어쩌면 두 번째 기회는 없을지도 몰랐다. 할은 제 의지부족을 통탄했다. 그러나 죽기 전 마지막 발악은 해봐야 했다. 그러기위해 구조물을 다시 불러들이고 있을 때였다. 다시금 굉음이 들렸으며 몸이 아래로 쏠리기 시작했다. 바닥이 무너진 것이다. 놈들이 중심을 잡지 못하고 허우적댔다. 할은 머리부터 아래로 쏠려 떨어졌다. 시야가 어두워졌다 밝아지기를 반복했다. 연기며 바닥 부서진 가루같은 것이 호흡기로 들어가 숨쉬기가 매우 거북했다. 사실 할은 바닥 밑에 무엇이 있는지 몰랐다. 손가락이 부러졌으니 뭔가 튀어나온 부분이 있더라도 붙잡을 수가 없었다. 날 수 있을 만큼의 기력이 남았을까? 문득 머리에 닿는 충격에 할은 눈을 질끈 감았다. 그러나 아프긴 커녕 부드럽고 푹신하기만 했다. 할은 고개를 비틀어 바로 앉았다. 시네스트로였다. 

그가 할의 신호를 감지했던 것이다. 하긴, 본딩을 다시 이으려 그 난리를 쳤으니 시네스트로가 할을 찾는 것도 당연했다. 시네스트로는 노란 구체를 만들어내 할을 가두었다. 약해진 할의 힘으로 깨는 것은 무리였다. 할을 가둔 것 말고도 복잡한 수십 개의 구조물을 동시에 불러낸 시네스트로는 일시에 할이 만들어낸 난장판을 정리했다. 그러고나니 애송이 몇 마리만 방해꾼처럼 남아있었다. 

배신자에게 자비란 없었다. 일거에 그들 모두의 목을 베어버린 시네스트로는 여전히 할을 구체 안에 가둔 채로 구를 몇 번인가 흔들었다. 할은 그 안에서 엉망으로 흔들렸다. 구체의 안쪽 표면에서 기분나쁜 손들이 튀어나와 드러난 할의 가슴을 더듬었다. 본딩의 흔적이 어떻게 되었는지부터 보는 것이리라. 노란 손가락이 마크를 쓸었다. 흉이 그에 맞춰 기분 나쁠 정도로 펄떡였다. 그러나 최초 몇 번 정도 뿐이었으며 점차 가라앉다가 나중엔 평온을 유지했다. 할의 호르몬 상태가 안정되었다는 뜻이었으며 동시에 약물로 억지로 만들어낸 본딩이 도로 끊어져간다는 뜻이기도 했다. 그것을 확인해야만 한다는 듯 시네스트로는 할의 상처에서 피를 채취했으며, 어쩌다 다시 본딩이 되었는지 알기 위해서였는지 할의 몸을 더듬어 남은 옷도 모조리 벗겨버렸다. 팔뚝에서 주사자국을 발견한 시네스트로는 혀를 찼다. 때맞춰 반지의 혈액 분석 결과가 들려왔다. 할은 반지를 쓸 수 없는 상태였기에 외계어로 나오는 것을 영어로 통역해들을 수는 없었지만, 안 들어도 약물 중독 상태라고 하는 게 뻔했다. 시네스트로는 나머지 현장도 모두 분석해 대체 무슨 일이 벌어졌었던 것인지 제 추측과 샅샅이 대조해보고 나서야 입을 열었다.   
머저리같은 녀석.

누구에게 향하는 말인지, 할은 잠시 고민했다. 반항을 한 놈들에게? 아니면 자신에게? 구체 안의 손이 할의 목을 틀어 쥐는 걸 보니 전자는 아닌 모양이었다. 할은 저항하지 않았다.

내가 여기 올 필요도 없을 일이었어야만 했다.

미안. 

너는 나조차도 들여다보지 않는 심연을 훔쳤다.

미안해.

어디까지 보았지?

할이 대답하지 않더라도 얼마든지 혼자서 알아낼 수 있다는 투였다. 취조하는 것도 같고, 약간 싸늘하고 거리를 두는, 익숙한 시네스트로의 말투. 이제는 할도 공유하는 기억이 되어버린 그 무언가 속의 다정했던 시네스트로와의 갭에 할은 몸을 살짝 떨었다. 동시에 헛웃음이 나왔다, 아무리 발버둥쳐도 닿을 수 없을 곳이란 게 너무나도 뼈에 사무치게 느껴져서. 한때 본딩까지 되었던 사람과 바로 앞에서 마주보고 있는데 이렇게 말로만 조금씩, 정신을 나눠야 한다는 게 우스워서. 

아이는 어떻게 된 거야?

굳이 숨길 필요는 없어보였다. 할은 그 정보로 어떤 짓도 하지 않을 작정이었으니까. 그의 슬픔은 그의 몫으로 남겨두고, 더이상 참견하지 않을 것이었다. 거리를 둬야만 했다. 지금 시네스트로와 할 조던은 아무 사이도 아니었으며 그 이상 발전할 사이도 아니었고 오히려 그 반대로 서로의 추악한 부분만을 잔뜩 보아왔었다. 

찰나의 시간동안 시네스트로의 눈가가 떨리는 것을, 할은 놓치지 않았다. 정곡을 찔리는 시네스트로의 표정 역시 처음 보는 것이었으나 뒷일이 두려웠으면 두려웠지 놀랍지는 않았다. 시네스트로는 할의 목을 조이며 말했다.

네가 알 필요 없는 일이다. 

할은 기침했다. 되살아난 지 얼마 되지 않은 몸에게 목을 졸리는 것은 지나친 고문이었다. 금세 호흡이 가빠졌고 얼굴이 시퍼래지다못해 보라색으로 변했다. 시네스트로는 할이 의지력으로 겨우, 한마디 할 정도의 기력만 남겨놓고서야 물러났다. 할은 잠시 구 속을 나뒹굴었다. 생리적인 건지 뭔지 눈물이 났다. 

그래, 그렇지. 나는 죽었을 거라고 생각하기로 했지만, 만약 살아있더라도 이 이상 캐진 않을 거야.

네 말은 믿을 수 없다.

공기의 느낌이나 햇볕의 각도, 그리고 네가 아린을 얼마나 오래 끌어안고 있었는지에서, 얼마나 소중한 기억이었는지 느껴졌어. 더이상 건드리지 않을 거야. 

또다시 약물을 투여받으면 네 그 얄팍한 정신은 네 말을 배반하겠지.

구체에 손을 뻗었다. 할의 반지는 완전히 힘이 나가있었는데도, 구체는 가늘게 금이 가기 시작하더니 이내 깨졌다. 할은 돌더미 위로 풀썩 쓰러졌다. 시네스트로는 그것을 쳐다만 볼 뿐, 어떤 행동도 취하지 않았고 할은 쿨럭이며 일어나 주섬주섬 옷을 도로 챙겨입었다.

그런 일, 없을 거야. 너도 알잖아, 이미 끊어진 본딩은 무슨 수를 쓰더라도 다시 이을 수 없는 거. 놈들이 치사량의 약물을 주입했고 실제로 죽었다 살아나기까지 했지만 녀석들은 본딩을 완전히 이을 수 없었어. 나도 어렴풋이 장면을 하나 보는 데에 그쳤을 뿐이고. 다시 약을 맞는다 해도 그 이상은 볼 수 없을 거야. 아니, 그것마저도 볼 수 없을지도 모르지. 

고작 그걸로 내가 널 살려보내길 바라는 거냐?

그럼, 내가 무슨 말을 더 해줄까? 아린 뱃속의 온기가 느껴졌었다는 거? 그게 태양처럼 따스하고 포근해서 순간적으로 내가 누구였는지까지 잊었었다는 거? 정신을 차려보니 생명을 만드는 것따윈 아무것도, 정말 아무것도 해줄 수 없는 나여서 비참했었다는 거? 내가 네 안에서 뭘 보든, 난 널 도와줄 수 없어. 너도 날 도와줄 수 없고. 벌써 잊었어? 우리 본딩 끊기로 했잖아. 그리고 난 정말로, 네 소중한 기억을 더는 망치고 싶지 않아. 비열한 악당처럼 이용해먹지 않을 거라고. 알겠어?

시네스트로는 마지못해서라는 듯 할 조던을 캡슐 모양의 노란 우주선에 태웠다. 인적이 있는 다음번 행성을 향해 날아갔다. 한마디 말도 없이 할을 병원 앞에 내려주었고, 치료비를 지불한 뒤 우주의 어딘가로 모습을 감추어 아주 오래도록 보이지 않았다.


End file.
